A Little Spark
by HowTakomeiAnsun
Summary: Keita Hughes was just starting her training for the military, trying to follow her father, the only one in her life whom she trusts, that is, until that blasted creature killed him. She's so lost! Rated M for later Chapters :P


AN: Hello Readers and welcome to A Little Spark. I'll go ahead and get this over with: I do NOT own FMA, I only own Keita and parts of the story plot. This is my first REAL story, and the first that I'm actually posting.

This has the following characters in it:

Maes Hughes

Gracia Hughes

Elysia Hughes

Roy Mustang

Ritza Hawkeye

Alphonse Elric

Edward Elric

Trisha Elric

Honenheim Elric

Alex Armstrong

Envy

Lust

Greed

Gluttony

And it contains two OC's:

Keita Hughes/Elric

Steven Andrews

Without Further Adue, A Little Spark: The Tradgety Sets

* * *

"Wh-wha DAD?" I scream, seeing my own father, Maes Hughes, shot in front of my eyes. The creature, whatever it was, had changed people so many times, finally landing on my mother, Gracia. That's what killed my dad. The fact that whatever it was, held the very image of my mother. It left, leaving my dad in the phone booth, blood pouring from him, lining the street. I fell to my knees, sobbing loudly, some people calling for help, even though it was too late for Daddy, far too late. His black eyes, once so joyous, now were lifeless. And I have to go home and see Gracia, and Elysia, telling them what happened, just like I had with the police.

The walk home was unbearable, espicially with what I was about to do. "Mother, are you home?" I ask softly, walking in.  
"Yes, brat, where is your father?" She asked sharply, holding something metal. "He...he's...gone...He was shot." I shook, holding back the tears.  
"You mean the poor bastards dead? Thank god." She hit me with whatever it was that she was holding. You see, Gracia isnt really the woman you think she is. She is the most abusive mother that I've heard of, she never cared for me, I was the adopted child, since they had wanted kids earlier in their life. But, she didnt choose me, Dad did, he picked me out of all the kids in the orphanage, smiling when he picked me up and twirled me around and around, tellling me that I was his little girl. She never hit me when he was around, and quite frankly, I just let him live in his world, he was too happy.

My silver eyes, raised to look at her. She was laughing. I ran to my room, bursting into tears. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go as far from her as I could. I pushed my blond hair away, pulling it into a loose pony tail, looking out my window.  
"D-daddy, you know I dont believe in god, but if you can hear me, ask him what he's doing with me? I'm so lost, I dont know what to do, I need you back b-but...you're gone. There's no more hot cocoa nights when its cold outside, there's no more hot tea after a nightmare, there's no more breaks from her." I rested my head on the window sill, tears still falling. "you were the only one who knew about my arm and leg, you're the only one who knows my story. Why didnt you shoot that thing?" I sighed again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I about flipped crap.

"You're Hughes' daughter, arent you?" I looked back. There was the infamous Flame alchemist who was best friends with my dad. "Y-yeah, Colonel Mustang." I sniffled. "Wh-why?" I asked. He kneeled down next to me. "I know how you must feel...will you come with me? I heard most of what you said, I'm sorry I didnt speak up. But,I would like to talk to you in private." He said, holding my hand. I sniffled again.  
"Take me as far away as you can from HER." I murmered. He lead me outside, and into his car. We left, the rain pouring down. We passed the scene, they were just now removing my dad's body. I turned away, pulling my knees to my chest. "You were there when it happened, werent you?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Yeah...Dad was at the office, and I was going to get us icecream, since it was my birthday...I noticed he was running out of the office, and to the phone booth. I figured he was just calling you again, but then...that...THING showed up, changing its form, finally changing to look like Gracia...and it killed him...s-so much...bl-blood" I hid my face, sobbing again, letting each one wrack my body, unable to stop it, trying not to scream. I was trembling, it was so cold outside. Mustang must have been able to tell, putting his military jacket over me, pulling me close as he soothed me. I probably ruined his shirt on our way up to his office, everyone stared but I didnt give a damn, I just lost the most important person in my life.

"Keita?" Mustang called my name. I hadnt realized it, but I had passed out from being so drained.  
"C-colonel?" my voice was so hoarse, and my throat was killing me. He handed me a cup of hot tea. "It's alright. You fell asleep shortly after I brought you here. I'm looking for a place for you to stay, I'm not letting you go back there." He said gently. I sipped my tea, trying not to start crying again, although I felt like I could never cry again. I sniffled again, sighing. "Do you mind telling me your story?" He asked, rubbing my back.  
"I...I dont."

"You see, I was given up at birth, my father didnt want a daughter, he only wanted my brother, my twin. So, all of my life until Dad came along, I was in the orphanage, no one played with me becase I was a book worm, all wrapped up in this thing called Alchemy

"I woke up one day, deciding I would go to the library. So I got out of bed, got ready, and had one of the nuns walk me to the library. When we got back, I saw a man and a woman walk inside, one with black hair and a funny gotee, and the other with light blond hair. The nun ushered me in, telling me to join the other kids. But, the other kids decided to push me into a corner, and that's where I stayed, deciding that I would read my books instead of getting adopted. But, to my surprise, the man with the odd beard picked me up and said 'you're the one. We're taking you home, darling!'. He seemed so cheerful, nothing would go wrong.

"Or so I thought. I was asleep one night, and I had the oddest dream. Something about Human transmutation, although I didnt know what it meant at the time. I woke up to increadible pain, and I started screaming. my left arm and right leg were missing. Daddy carried me to a doctors, unable to explain what happened. They gave me replacement limbs, automail. Dad helped me adjust to the metal limbs, but soon, they had made 'gloves' to hide the fact that I was really missing limbs.

"I was daddy's little princess, that is, until Elysia came along, but I didnt care, I was a big sister. She was so adorable, she cooed and we played dress up all the time. Until mom decided I wasnt her daughter anymore, that I was just some rat that had taken up vacency in her household.

"I didnt dare tell dad, he was too in love with Gracia, he would have never believed me. So I threw myself into studying the military, training with dad whenever I could. I never used my strength on Gracia, I knew she would use it against me, but I've been becoming stronger and stronger. I even developed a new type of Alchemy, using lightning, one of the only things that humanity has not been able to control, that is, until now. But, I kept that secret from everyone, except dad. He was so thrilled when I showed him...that was yesterday." I finished speaking, hanging my head. Mustang just sat there, my legs laying in his lap.

"Wow." He looked to me, looking at me. "Would you like to join the military? I have connections, we can get you in as a state alchemist, if you want." He said.  
"I do." I said solemnly, looking to him. "It's the only thing I have left." He nodded. "Colonel, Hughes is-" Hawkeye walked in, being cut off by me.  
"Dead. I know. We both know." I said, staring at my lap. Mustang got up.  
"Luietenant, please leave, Keita and I have alot to discuss."He said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the first chapter of 'A Little Spark' Not much, but enough for you to get part of the background for Keita.

Reveiws are much appreciated, and if there is a spelling or punctuation mistake, please call it to my attention, I would love to know.


End file.
